


我在游戏里痛骂的菜鸡是我助教

by Old_Scenery



Category: M/M - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Scenery/pseuds/Old_Scenery





	我在游戏里痛骂的菜鸡是我助教

陆骁忽觉舌尖一痛，分神的片刻顾熹年一把推开了他，转身逃开。陆骁却反应更快，两步赶上，往他腰上一捞，将人扛到肩上，顺手关上炉火，大步朝卧室走去。

“你给我放手，你这没大没小的！”顾熹年冰冷的脸上再也维持不住镇静。

陆骁走进卧室，反脚踹上门，噗通把人丢到床上，还不等他撑起身，膝盖便抵到了他两腿间。“我是大是小，你一会就知道了。”他恶劣地笑着，语气充满了挑逗。

“你！”顾熹年甚至骂不出话，他断没想到陆骁竟能说出这么流氓的话来。陆骁却忽然又吻了上来，这回没有肆意掠夺，只是在他唇舌间缠绵了一会，将舌尖淡淡的血腥卷进顾熹年口中。

“这是你刚刚咬的。”陆骁分开双唇，声音中混杂着轻微的喘息，“你就那么不喜欢我么？”

顾熹年嘴唇微微张了张，却又抿了起来。他凝视着陆骁棱角分明的脸颊，削直的鼻梁连着两道浓黑的剑眉，锐利的目光紧锁着自己，让人生出一种无处可逃的感觉，强烈的雄性气息喷薄而出，侵略着自己每一个毛孔。

“你不喜欢我么？”陆骁贴得更近。

他这样的问法，让顾熹年既不能说是也不能说不是。顾熹年陷入纠结，陆骁却忽然吻住了他的喉结。

顾熹年猛地仰起脖颈，微张开嘴，几乎发出声来。而就在他浑身战栗的瞬间，他感到大腿间不断被硬物顶撞。隔着衣料，也能感觉出那东西硬得发烫。顾熹年慌忙推他，却被陆骁轻而易举按回了床上。

“你答应了要给我生日礼物，我现在要来取了，你不能不给。”陆骁每个字都带着气音，仿佛马上就有什么要从中爆发出来。

顾熹年紧紧蹙着眉头，极力地把头偏向一边，试图给自己挣出零星喘息的余地。这副神情不同于以往的严肃或是局促，而是一种竭力隐忍的紧张。这就像电枪一样，直击在陆骁的神经上，让一直扑闪的邪火直接从小腹烧到了大脑。

他一把扯开了顾熹年的衬衣前襟，雪白劲瘦的胸膛登时暴露在眼前。不待他推据反抗，陆骁便一手捉住他双腕，死死扣在头顶，另一手伸进衣襟，在他前胸不住抚摸，最后停留在胸前一粒粉红上，两指一捏。

“！！！”顾熹年猛地绷直脊背，被缚住的双手紧紧攥起。他咬紧后牙，才忍住喉中颤抖的呻吟。可还不等他气息喘匀，陆骁的指尖又开始在那脆弱的一点上肆虐，揉搓、按压、挑弄……战栗一波一波冲刷着顾熹年的神经，而就在这时，陆骁又亲上他的侧颈，不住地吮吻、舔舐。

异样的酥麻雨点一样打在顾熹年每一寸肌肤上。他脑中一片空白，耳中嗡嗡作响。“陆骁——”他控制不住，喊出一声，尾音几乎变了调。

这一声像长鞭一样抽打在陆骁心上，下身那滚烫的硬物瞬间又胀大了许多。他再也按捺不住，拉住顾熹年裤腰，一把将他西裤和内裤全部扯下。顾熹年登时一个激灵，伸手就去抓旁边被子来遮挡。

陆骁捉住他的手，强行从被子上掰下来，然后抽出自己的皮带，将他两手缚在头顶。顾熹年还没来得及挣扎，便倒吸了一口凉气。陆骁的一根手指戳进了他身下穴口。入口干涩紧致，顾熹年立时疼出一身冷汗。

陆骁皱起眉，没有强行进入。他俯身吻了吻顾熹年额头，然后拉开床头抽屉，摸出护手霜，在掌心挤了一大坨，涂在手指上，再次塞了进去。这一回进入顺利了许多，但顾熹年的身体仍然僵硬地绷着，深一下浅一下地喘息。

“放松，别担心，我不会弄疼你的。”陆骁忍着下身胀痛，轻抚着顾熹年的侧脸，一边缓慢地抽送手指，一边轻声细语地抚慰身下人。

顾熹年大口大口地喘息着，感觉到体内的手指慢慢增加，起初的疼痛中渐渐生出些陌生而异样的快感。难耐的酥痒让他不受控制地抬起腰，可就在这时，体内的手指却倏地撤出。隐约的空虚刚刚爬上神经，他顿觉穴口抵上一个滚烫、坚硬的东西。

“熹年，我爱你……”陆骁附在他耳边说。顾熹年还没来得及反应，穴口坚挺的东西突然一挤。肠壁骤然被粗长的凶器撑开，搏动的青筋和炙热的温度，通过相接之处传到大脑，顾熹年仿佛被一道电流击中，神经末梢都跟着颤抖起来。

大床发出吱呀吱呀的响声，越来越快，越来越猛烈，两人急促沉重的呼吸声纠缠在一起。

“陆……陆骁……”顾熹年的声音颤抖着。  
“怎么了？”陆骁的声音低沉得可怕。  
顾熹年：“你……解开我……”

陆骁松开了顾熹年腕上的皮带，紧接着又是一顶。

顾熹年登时浑身一颤。陆骁眯起双眼，又朝着刚才顶到的地方试探性耸动了两下，果然他又跟着颤了两下。陆骁嘴角勾了勾，沉下腰，冲着那一点疾风骤雨般抽送起来。

“嗯！”密集的顶弄将顾熹年压抑的呻吟挤出喉咙，“你……慢点——”

陆骁封住他的唇，一边亲吻，一边快速顶撞他的敏感点。陆骁坚实有力的肌肉都因兴奋和幸福而不住颤抖。他不断顶开顾熹年柔嫩的内壁，感觉像是撞开了他冰冷外表下紧锁的心门。

汹涌的快感节节攀升，呼啸着，仿佛要将顾熹年吞没。他如同沉浸在汪洋中，又好似漂浮在云端。陆骁的每一次贯穿，都好像在冲撞他构筑多年的心墙，好像要将一股嚣张而又旺盛的生命力强行注入他冰冷惨淡的人生。

顾熹年绷紧了脚背，紧紧抱住陆骁，在他背上留下道道殷红的指印。快速抽插带出的水声在顾熹年耳中逐渐放大，快感不断堆叠、累积，在他脑中攀升成难以抑制的渴望，但却久久找不到彻底释放的出口。

“陆骁……快……快点……”他的眼中汪着水，模糊地说着。

“你爱我吗？”陆骁一边小幅度地顶弄，一边贴着他耳廓低声问，“说你爱我，我就给你。”

顾熹年紧咬着唇，眼睫颤动着。他的衬衫还半挂在身上，露出满布红痕的肩颈、胸膛和小腹。白皙的皮肤上腾起一层薄汗，在卧室柔和的灯光下，泛着粼粼光泽。顾熹年连意识都变得模糊，细碎的呻吟被插得从齿关中不断漏出。

“你爱不爱我？爱不爱我？”陆骁仍是不愿放过他，持续地在他敏感点周围磨蹭着。

顾熹年被顶得微微痉挛，连嘴唇都开始发颤，“爱……”

陆骁先是一愣，随即狂喜排山倒海而来。他猛地抬起顾熹年两条长腿，架在自己肩上，挺身直入，对准顾熹年的敏感点暴风骤雨般的一阵抽插。不知多少次剧烈耸动后，陆骁挺入到顾熹年体内最深处，达到了激烈、持续的爆发。

“啊！”顾熹年抓紧床单，和陆骁一起得到了释放。

“我也爱你，熹年，我也爱你……”陆骁俯下身紧紧抱住他，在他脸颊印下一个个细密的吻。


End file.
